1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to optical devices for modulating light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical devices for modulating transmittance/reflection, polarization, phase, intensity, optical path, etc. of incident light are used in various optical apparatuses. Also, optical modulators of various structures are provided to control the properties described above in an optical system in a desired manner.
For example, structures such as liquid crystals having optical anisotropy, a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) using minute mechanical motion of an optical shielding/reflecting element, etc. are widely implemented in general optical modulators. These general optical modulators have a slow operational response rate of several μs, due to characteristics of driving methods thereof.
There have been attempts to implement a nanoantenna using surface plasmon resonance occurring at a boundary between a metal layer and a dielectric layer, in optical devices.